365 Days of Wicked
by runaway0wl
Summary: This is going to be a collection of 365 Wicked one-shots, where I post one each day throughout the year of 2014. Rated T just in case.
1. Day 1

**A/N: This is going to be a collection of 365 one-shots. I am going to write one each day. I know I am posting this first one on January 3rd, instead of January 1st, but I am going to catch up and continue normally. Anyway, please read and review:) Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Wicked.**

* * *

Elphaba woke up to an excited, high-pitched squeal that nearly burst her eardrums. Groaning, she buried her face into her pillow. "What time is it?" she asked hoarsely.

"Wake up, Elphie! We do not want to be late. Well, we do want to be _fashionably _late," Galinda said, walking over to her roommate's bed. She grabbed the green hand that was limply hanging off of the side of the bed and tugged on it to no avail. "Get- up!" she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. I'm up," Elphaba told her, sitting up reluctantly. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "What do I need to be awake for? We don't have school, and even if we did, you wouldn't be up early anyway."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "It's the New Year's Day party, duh! It's going to be totally amazing," she informed Elphaba, her voice going up an octave on the last word.

"A New Year's _Day _party? We went to a New Year's Eve party last night. I let you drag me to the last one, but I am not going to this one. Besides, do we really have to go?"

Galinda gasped. "Of course we have to go!" she shrieked, throwing her hands up dramatically. "Not going- not going would be social suicide!"

"It's not like there's anything for me to kill," Elphaba muttered. Her best friend ignored the comment and instructed, "You are going to that party and _I _am going to give you a makeover."

"I told you. I am not going."

"Please, Elphie? Go to the party- for me?" Galinda pleaded. She was making the face that she knew Elphaba could not say no to."

"Fine," Elphaba agreed reluctantly. "I'll go."

"Yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She flinched and covered her ears. "Just please, no more squealing."

"Okay. Thank you, Elphie."

"Yeah."

Elphaba stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She savored the moments before she had to walk back out there and be galindafied. Hopefully, it would be better than the one she had received the night before. She had been forced to wear a long, blue ball gown with matching heels, her hair had been put into an intricate bun. Luckily, even Galinda realized that makeup didn't really look good with her skin tone and only put a little on her.

When she was done using the bathroom, she took a deep breath and stepped out. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Yay! Sit in the chair," Galinda told her, pulling out the chair in front of the large, bright pink set.

Elphaba looked at what her friend was wearing. "Am I going to have to wear something like what you're wearing?"

"Why?"

"It's just that it's a bit… sparkly."

Elphaba was correct. Galinda was wearing a short and sleeveless white dress that shimmered every time the light hit it. It seemed as if it had been dunked in a tub of glitter. The top of the dress was tight-fitting, while the bottom was extremely poofy. Her curly, blonde hair was tied up with a silver ribbon and she had white heels on.

"I know! Isn't it pretty? I saw it in the latest issue of _Ozmapolitan_ and I knew I had to get it."

"Yes, it is very pretty."

"Thank you, Elphie! And no, I am not going to make you wear this."

Galinda went over to herlarge closet and began to rummage through it, murmuring different things as she examined each dress. After about five minutes, she squealed, "Perfect!"

She turned around and Elphaba saw that she was holding a black, short sleeve dress.

"Go try this on!"

Elphaba took it and went into the bathroom once more. Even though despised anything having to do with fashion or make up, Galinda somehow convinced her into getting a makeover every single time. She held the dress up in the mirror to look at it. It was not that bad, and it was black, so it would not clash with her verdigris.

"Are you done yet?" she heard Galinda's muffled voice through the door.

"No, not yet." Elphaba slipped the dress on over her head. She then proceeded to look in the mirror. She guessed that she looked alright. It had a bit of a V-neck, and the soft fabric slightly clung to her skin. It stopped a little bit above her knee.

She stepped out of the bathroom. Galinda was sitting at the vanity, checking her hair and makeup once more. When she spotted Elphaba in the mirror, she turned around and gasped. "Why, Miss Elphaba, you look beautiful!"

Elphaba shrugged and replied, "I guess."

"You _guess_? You look absolutely gorgeous." Galinda hurried over to her and ushered her to the chair.

"Thank you," Elphaba said, even though she did not completely agree.

"Now, what should we do with your hair?" Galinda asked herself. Whenever she gave Elphaba a makeover, Galinda took complete control, so it was useless for Elphaba to give any input. Besides, she did not know much about this kind of stuff anyway.

They were both silent for a while as Galinda worked. After thirty minutes of painful tugging on Elphaba's hair, the bubbly roommate clapped her hands and declared, "Done."

Elphaba looked in the mirror and saw that her raven hair had been put in to a long side-braid.

"Elphie, you look totally amazifying."

"Galinda, amazifying isn't even a w-"

"I am in charge right now, and if I say that amazifying is a word, it is."

Elphaba laughed and gave up on correcting her friend. "Anything else?"

"Just a little bit of makeup."

She stifled a groan for the sake of Galinda and said, "Okay."

Galinda spent five minutes doing the rest of the makeover. "I am finished."

Elphaba looked in the mirror once more. "I look okay."

"Enough of this 'I look okay' crap. You look pretty. Do you think my makeovers are bad?" Galinda asked, starting to sniffle. "Are they bad?"

"No," Elphaba quickly said, trying to prevent her from crying. "They're great."

Galinda immediately perked up. "Yay!" She looked at the clock, which read 5:00. "We should start going now. But we are going to walk slowly, because even though we do not want to be _late _late, we want to be _fashionably _late."

Elphaba laughed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we do not want to be so late that it is embarrassing, but we want to get there after everyone is there so we are the only people going through the door and we make an entrance."

"Oh," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. As they walked down the hallways of Shiz, she listened to Galinda's constant chatter. Though she did not understand a word of it, she appreciated it. Even if she was not looking forward to the party, it was good to start off the year with her best friend.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: So this one is a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you still like it! Please read and review:)**

* * *

For every action, there was a consequence. Life was a never-ending circle of causes and effects. Because of her verdigris, Elphaba was an outsider. Because she was an outsider, she dreamed of working with the Wizard, which would cause her to be accepted throughout all of Oz. Because of her powers, she got the chance to work with the Wizard and fulfill this dream. And because of the evil plans of the Wizard and Madame Morrible, she had run away from the chance, instantly making her the number one criminal in Oz.

As she flew away from the Wizard's palace, Elphaba thought about all of these things. If she had just followed their plan- No, she would never do such a thing. After all, her main reason for seeing the Wizard was to help the animals. She had made the right choice to refuse their offer.

It was better that way anyway. She was finally free from society, where there was no one to judge her. She looked down at the trees below her and savored the feeling of the wind blowing in her face. Looking around, she smiled and let out a small cackle. She was free!

After about thirty minutes of blissful flying, Elphaba tilted her broom towards the forest floor to land. Tree branches scraped against her face and grabbed at her clothes, but it did not bother her. When she landed on the ground, she dismounted her broom. She walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it, sliding down and sitting on the ground.

A piece of bark snagged at her black, pointed hat and caused it to topple to the ground. Elphaba scooped it up and held it in front of her, staring at it longingly. Now that she had been grounded, the full impact of what she had done and left behind hit her. Glinda had given it to her. At that point at time, it had not been meant as an act of friendship, but it had helped their friendship begin. She smiled painfully at the tattered hat.

She would most likely never see Glinda again. That was the main thing she regretted, though it was the blonde's choice to stay behind. For a moment, Elphaba had convinced her to come along, but she had quickly changed her mind. Elphaba was not mad at her for making that decision; after all, Glinda actually had a good life to look forward to.

Another person's face then entered her mind. It was the face of another person whom she deeply cared for. It was the face of Fiyero. If someone had asked her about him at the beginning of her time at Shiz, she would have said he was an arrogant snob that cared for nothing and no one. Now, she would have said that he was kind and handsome. Elphaba would also miss him greatly.

Lastly, she would miss her sister, Nessarose. They did not get along terribly well, but they both cared about each other. She worried about how her sister would get along without her. Hopefully, she would have a happy life with Boq, who she seemed to be taken to.

Elphaba was started when she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away as quickly as possible. She never cried, and she definitely could not anymore. She could not miss anybody anymore, either, or have any regrets. If she was going to have to live a life of being constantly on the run, she had to be strong. Showing emotion meant that she was vulnerable, and made her an easy target.

She put her hat back on top of her head. Shakily, she got up. Looking up at the sky, she realized that it was about to get dark. Elphaba still had a bit of traveling to do so she grabbed her broom and mounted it. She took a deep breath and pushed all of her regretful and longing thoughts away. She could not miss anyone. She had chosen this lifestyle. It was destined to be a life of trial and emptiness, but she had to accept it. Besides, sometimes goodbye was a second chance.


End file.
